Do it Again
by Sakura123
Summary: AU-ish: Yori and Tron's point of view in the aftermath of the MCP's destruction and their first kiss. Tron/Yori, implied Flynn/Yori.
1. First Kiss

_**First Kiss/Do it Again**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: First Kiss**

**Genre:** General/Drama

**Summary:** [AU] Yori thinks back on Flynn and Tron in the aftermath of the MCP's destruction.

**Author:** Sakura123 (weber_dubois22)

**Rating: G**

**Characters:** Yori; Lora, Tron, Flynn (mentioned)

**Pairing(s):** Tron/Yori (implied Flynn/Yori)

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Written:** 2/18/2011

**Completed:** 2/18/2011

**Disclaimer:** _Tron/Tron: Legacy_ and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

Yori could only deduce that the pull (or attraction) she felt toward the User Flynn had something to do with her User, LoraMa3a; Lora had admitted as much without going into any great detail about the nature of their romantic relationship (which puzzled Yori). When he kissed her, she reacted almost a strongly as she did when she was Tron. Her circuits buzzed with delight, she felt lightheaded and giddy.

But the feeling, she noted, was dilute, strumming like a low pulse of energy inside a cold libation. It was almost a shame he was gone as soon as it was over. She would've liked a little of his knowledge on the subject matter, if only for her and Tron's sake.

She wouldn't have changed his reaction to their first kiss for the world, however. It'd been the giddiest he'd been since learning their Users had been married.


	2. Do it Again

_**First Kiss / Do it Again**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Do it Again**

**Genre:** General/Drama

**Summary:** [AU] Tron's point of view of his and Yori's first kiss.

**Author:** Sakura123 (weber_dubois22)

**Rating: G**

**Characters:** Yori; Lora, Tron, Flynn (mentioned)

**Pairing(s):** Tron/Yori (implied Flynn/Yori)

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Written:** 2/18/2011

**Completed:** 2/18/2011

**Disclaimer:** _Tron/Tron: Legacy_ and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

The MCP's and Sark had been defeated. They were free programs again and most important, Yori was safe from harm. What little of Sark's derezzed remained glided down to the surface, Yori was clambering down before it came to an absolute stop. Tron's arms were open and ready to receive her. She sprung from the edge of the carrier just as it vanished; Tron felt the breath leave his chest when she collided against him. She giggled when he began to spin her about in a circle, she held on tight until he sat her down. He stepped back, as if to get a good look at her, he opened his mouth to speak when she stood on her tiptoes, capturing his lips in a passionate… actually he wasn't quite sure what she was doing. It was the first time he ever experienced something quite like this. Her lips melded with his in such a way that he was having a hard time comprehending his feelings.

He knew Yori felt his confusion conflict and mix with her joy and euphoria. As his lips trembled as they finally began to recuperate her actions, Yori pulled away with a smile on her face. Tron remained frozen for a moment with his lips poised in a pucker, his face was a picture of bewilderment before he began to laugh. "That was nice!" He proclaimed breathlessly. "What was that?"

Yori smiled back as she replied, "It's something Users do!" Tron's previous emotion replayed on his face again as he processed this information. Users did this? His User did this? Nice, he thought. The repetitive motion of Yori's hands sliding up and down his arms made him giddy and light-headed. The moment his laughter bolted from his chest, Yori joined him.

He really wanted to do it again.

* * *

**(FIN)**

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were written a week or a couple days after seeing the first movie, so canonical information is a little iffy in some places (particularly the communication between programs and Users or Tron and Yori knowing that Alan and Lora got married. That sort of thing).


End file.
